De l'importance de connaître ses potions
by Lusaka
Summary: Dans ce nouvel OS, Severus Snape va apprendre à se méfier des connaissances de Lucius Malfoy en potion... SSLM illustrations de Griffouine en prime OS


**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Rowling

**Couple :** Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape.

**Résumé :** dans ce nouvel OS, Severus Snape va apprendre à se méfier des connaissances de Lucius Malfoy en potion...

**Petit post it : **ce troisième OS est le frère véritable des deux autres : mêmes personnages, même cadre, et mêmes parents (Griffouine en tant que bêta-lectrice, et moi). Donc comme pour les deux autres, je ne peux que remercier ma Griffounette adorée ! Et en plus, elle a dessiné deux nouvelles illustrations que vous trouverez comme d'habitude dans mon profil.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**De l'importance de connaître ses potions. **

Severus Snape était l'unique personne qui pouvait se vanter de voir les portes du manoir Malfoy grandes ouvertes devant lui à n'importe quel moment. Il fallait pourtant oser franchir ce grand portail noir et cette allée parfaitement entretenue qui nous amenait devant une porte d'un vert sombre. Là encore, il fallait avoir un certain sang froid pour sonner à cette porte. Nombreuses sont les personnes qui abandonnèrent leur visite au manoir avant la moitié de l'allée principale.

Mais Severus Snape, lui, était un habitué de la maison. Il n'en possédait pas les clefs, mais il connaissait le code ouvrant l'accès de la cheminée. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, il pouvait ainsi se permettre de débouler dans le salon privé de la famille Malfoy.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit ce soir de Noël. Une grande réception réunissant la haute aristocratie sorcière avait été organisée dans le manoir. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin lorsque Narcissa Malfoy envoya un hibou au professeur de potion à Poudlard.

_"Severus, Draco est malade et il ne cesse de te réclamer. Peux-tu revenir au plus vite s'il te plaît ? Merci. Cissy"_

Lorsque Snape atterrit dans le salon, il trouva le manoir sombre et complètement silencieux. La réception avait dû finir depuis longtemps déjà. Il détestait ce genre de fête, ses amis le savaient bien, mais ils continuaient malgré tout à l'inviter chaque année.

Un elfe apparut aussitôt à sa hauteur et lui proposa de le guider jusqu'à la chambre du jeune maître. Bien qu'il connaissait déjà le chemin, Severus le suivit sans rien dire.

- Oh Sev ! s'exclama Narcissa en le voyant entrer dans la luxueuse chambre de son fils. Draco ? Regarde, ton parrain est là, tu vois ?

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers la porte et sourit brièvement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Severus en s'approchant.

- Il a encore trop mangé, expliqua la femme avec un ton de reproche. Son père ne lui montre pas le bon exemple et voilà ce que cela donne.

- Arrête de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas Cissy, trancha une vois ferme.

Severus se retourna et fit face à son ami d'enfance qui venait de les rejoindre dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard dans la pénombre, et se serrèrent la main. Toute dans son inquiétude pour son fils, Narcissa ne remarqua pas la légère caresse que Severus fit du pouce sur le poignet de l'homme qui était régulièrement son amant. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se donner un signe, aussi minime soit-il. C'était la preuve que l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas rêvé la situation dans laquelle ils étaient depuis de longs mois à présent.

- Merci d'être venu Severus, lâcha la voix grave du blond en le dévorant des yeux.

- C'est la moindre des choses, répondit le brun de la même façon. Si mon filleul me réclame, je me dois d'être présent.

En disant cela, il s'était approché du lit du jeune garçon et s'y était assis. Il attendit patiemment que Draco tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui pour engager la conversation.

- Alors Draco, que me voulais-tu ?

- Sev… Papa refuse de me donner une potion vomitive, mais…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Lucius Malfoy. C'est pour cela que tu as fait venir Severus ? Un Malfoy doit pouvoir se passer de ce genre de potion dégradante mon fils ! poursuivait-il. Tu n'avais qu'à te résonner et cesser de manger lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Cela te servira de leçon !

- Lucius, coupa Snape d'une voix posée. N'as-tu jamais utilisé une telle potion ?

- Jamais, nia catégoriquement l'homme.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, ricana le brun. Tiens bon Draco, je reviens, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? demandèrent Narcissa et Lucius en même temps.

- Chercher ce qu'il faut pour mon filleul.

- Non !

Mais le cri de Malfoy senior n'arrêta pas le transplanage du maître de potions. Celui-ci se retrouva bien vite dans sa réserve personnelle qu'il entreprit de fouiller méticuleusement. Quelques secondes après, le bruit caractéristique d'une cheminée qui s'allume se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Sev, je refuse que tu le fasses vomir, lança la voix froide de Lucius Malfoy qui pénétra le laboratoire.

- Il se souviendra de la leçon Lucius, n'aies crainte. Mais laisse-le au moins avoir une bonne nuit de Noël tranquille.

Le ton catégorique du parrain déplut au père.

- Je décide encore, il me semble, de la façon dont je veux élever mon fils !

- Tu le modèles à ton image ! s'emporta soudain Severus en lui faisant face brusquement. Tu en fais ton modèle réduit ! Comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas envie de le cajoler alors qu'il te ressemble tant ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Quand comprendras-tu que ton fils n'est pas un jouet mais un être humain ? Je t'ai déjà vu vomir pour des raisons bien plus sordides que celles qui préoccupent Draco ce soir, et je n'ai pourtant pas moins de respect à ton égard je crois !

Les deux hommes se faisaient face au milieu du laboratoire, à côté d'une large paillasse. La seule lumière provenait d'un chaudron dont la liqueur rougeâtre illuminait la pièce selon ses remous. Severus tenait enfin la fiole qu'il cherchait dans une main, et de l'autre, il pointait la poitrine de Lucius d'un doigt.

- Alors laisse-moi lui apporter ce soulagement, acheva-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Il l'attrapa par son poignet libre et le tira à lui pour un langoureux baiser. Leurs deux langues se caressaient, se mêlaient, se chevauchaient, dans une course à la domination. La frustration de plusieurs semaines se retrouvait dans ce baiser.

Il avait été difficile pour les deux hommes de se voir sans attirer l'attention ni de Narcissa ni de Draco. Ils étaient extrêmement prudents. Mais parfois, comme ce soir-là, l'envie semblait trop forte, rien ne pouvait les retenir.

Severus avait déjà reposé la fiole et entreprenait de glisser ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Les lèvres se cherchaient, les virilités aussi. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre, comme si leur vie était jouée dans le minimum d'espace qu'ils laisseraient entre eux. Les premiers gémissements fusèrent, et c'est ce qui tira Lucius de sa torpeur.

- Non, arrête, Sev, haleta-t-il. Il faut y retourner.

Le professeur frotta une dernière fois son entrejambe contre la cuisse de son partenaire en soufflant un _"je sais…"_ dans son cou, avant de s'écarter et de récupérer la fiole. Sans un mot, ils retournèrent à la cheminée et disparurent en direction du manoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Allez, bois Draco, tu iras mieux après ça, assurait Severus sans tenir compte des regards encore désapprobateurs de son père et ceux, très inquiets de sa mère.

- Mais ça sent la pâtée pour elfe, gronda le jeune garçon en repoussant la fiole.

- Bon, Malfoy, buvez ça ! lâcha autoritairement le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Le petit malade reconnu là la différence de personne et sut qu'il ne devait plus contrer la volonté de son parrain. Il se pencha donc et avala d'un seul coup tout le contenu de la fiole en grimaçant. Aussitôt après, Severus attrapa une bassine apportée un peu plus tôt par des elfes de maisons, et la plaça sous le menton de son filleul.

- Vas-y petit, murmura-t-il en encouragement.

Lucius Malfoy avait noblement détourné le regard vers la baie vitrée, et Narcissa semblait prête à s'évanouir à la place de son fils.

Mais cependant, seul le silence suivit. Le jeune homme haletait, certes, mais rien dans cet halètement ne présageait quelque chose comme une envie de vomir. Entendant cela, Lucius se détourna de la vue magnifique de son parc pour toiser Severus d'un regard moqueur.

- Soit tes talents en potions ne sont plus qu'une légende, soit tu t'es trompé de fiole, ce qui revient au même, lança-t-il. A cela près que j'espère pour toi que tu ne viens pas d'empoisonner mon fils.

Le ton ironique ne trompa personne, et certainement pas Snape : Malfoy senior s'inquiétait, et il fallait agir vite. Severus posa la bassine entre les jambes du petit blond et lui massa le dos gentiment en l'encourageant par des murmures.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Narcissa commençait à harceler le professeur de questions pour savoir quelle était cette potion et Snape, quelque peu inquiet du manque de réaction de son filleul, écartait ses demandes d'un geste de la main.

- Allez Draco ! s'emporta-t-il soudain. Ne garde pas ça trop longtemps !

Ce fut peut-être le ton autoritaire qui fonctionna, ou tout simplement la grande tape dorsale qui accompagna cette phrase, quoiqu'il en soit, Draco rejeta enfin la potion et son repas de Noël avec. Malheureusement, dans sa détresse, il ne sut viser la bassine, et la plupart du rejet s'étala sur la tenue de son parrain.

Un glapissement d'excuse fut aussitôt suivi d'un cri d'effroi et d'un éclat de rire. Narcissa s'empressa de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur le ténébreux Snape, ce qui ne calma pas pour autant son mari.

- Lucius, au lieu de rire comme un enfant, montre à Severus où se trouve la salle de bain qu'il puisse s'arranger.

Le blond se calma aussitôt, et c'est le brun qui récupéra son rictus moqueur. La femme leur donnait une excuse pour se retrouver seuls un instant, et sans le vouloir, elle offrait une magnifique occasion à Snape de se venger de la moquerie de son mari.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce alors que Narcissa appelait des elfes pour l'aider à soigner son fils. Severus suivit l'homme de ses pensées à travers plusieurs larges couloirs. Aucun ne disait mot. Lucius savait qu'il risquait beaucoup à la moindre mauvaise manœuvre, et Severus savourait tout simplement sa vengeance.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui se révéla être celle d'une somptueuse salle de bain. Le blond laissa entrer son amant et prit soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte.

- C'est ma salle de bain personnelle, Narcissa a la sienne. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin je pense.

Aussitôt cela dit, le maître de la maison esquissa un demi tour parfait. Mais comme il s'en doutait, Severus l'arrêta tout de suite et le tira dans la salle de bain dont il referma soigneusement la porte.

- Non ! grogna Lucius. Ecoute, j'en ai autant envie que toi mais…

- Alors prouve-le moi, le coupa Severus en le plaquant contre la porte.

Le regard de braise que le brun porta sur lui acheva sa raison : il empoigna sa nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement. Snape le laissa d'abord faire, savourant sa victoire, puis il prit peu à peu les commandes. Il glissa une jambe entre celle du blond, massant avec intérêt la bosse qui se formait à ce niveau, et appuya davantage son torse sur le sien. Là encore, il avait besoin de contact. Sa langue s'échappa de la bouche chaude et humide qu'il explorait et rendit visite au lobe de l'oreille gauche. Un soupir plaintif s'échappa de la bouche à moitié ouverte qu'il venait de quitter.

- Essaye d'être discret Lucius, susurra Severus. Tu ne voudrais pas que Cissy t'entende.

- Tu… Tu n'es qu'un…

Mais l'insulte disparut au fond de la gorge du brun. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient de nouveaux à perdre haleine. Décidant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses, Snape passa ses mains sous la chemise de son partenaire et en défit les boutons un à un. Tout en embrassant ce torse clair, il remonta ses doigts jusqu'aux épaules : le tissu glissa au sol comme par magie. Arrivé à la barrière du pantalon, le brun remonta pour fixer le blond.

- Ouvre-les yeux Lucius, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Malfoy soupira et ouvrit ses paupières. Ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir donnèrent un nouveau coup de chaud au brun qui s'en lécha paresseusement les babines.

- Je veux te prendre, ici et maintenant, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Les paupières du blond retombèrent dans un nouveau soupir.

- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, souffla-t-il. Mais je ne crois pas pour autant que ce soit une bonne idée.

Snape fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Ce n'est absolument pas la réponse que j'attendais, siffla-t-il. Désolé Luce, mais il est déjà trop tard.

En disant cela, il avait abaissé le pantalon du blond et commençait de lents va et viens sur la virilité qui s'offrait à lui. De l'autre main, il dégrafait son propre pantalon.

- Ai-je besoin de te préparer ? demanda-t-il en s'extasiant devant les joues rougies et adorables de son homme.

Le blond, qui se pinçait déjà les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, fit seulement "non" de la tête.

- Très bien, chuchota Severus plus pour lui même. Alors accroche-toi.

Il banda ses muscles et souleva Lucius pour l'aider à nouer ses jambes dans son dos. Ainsi plaqué contre la porte, la position était à peu près stable.

- Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir te toucher, gémit le brun en le pénétrant lentement.

Et en effet, ses mains, placées sous les cuisses du blond, avaient déjà fort à faire pour le maintenir en place. Ne voulant laisser filtrer aucun son, Malfoy plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche et ferma ses yeux.

- Caresse-toi pour moi, ordonna Snape en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Il s'enfonça davantage, tandis que Lucius laissait sa main libre glisser sur les épaules du brun et la portait à son propre sexe. Excité par la voix de son compagnon, et par ce membre qu'il sentait aller et venir en lui, il s'imposa une cadence très rapide. Automatiquement, le brun suivit le mouvement. Il sentait le moindre de ses muscles travailler. Ils n'étaient plus que chaire et mouvements, s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre, retenant leur gémissement par force de soupirs.

Puis vint la délivrance. Lucius mordit un peu plus fort sa main alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux, tandis que Snape s'effondra complètement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au sol qu'ils reprirent leur souffle. La salle de bain n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse, bien que l'acte en lui-même avait été des plus calmes du point de vue sonore.

- Hey, murmura Severus, embrasse-moi.

Le blond sourit et attrapa tendrement le visage de son amant pour l'attirer à lui. Ce baiser était comme une promesse, à chaque fois renouvelée.

- Tu t'es blessé, fit remarquer le brun en désignant la main pâle mordue jusqu'au sang. Elle va le voir, non ?

- C'est rien, répliqua Lucius en se levant. Rhabillons-nous vite.

Ils firent un brin de toilette rapide, après que Severus ait fait remarquer que le sexe avait une odeur, puis ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Le manoir était toujours silencieux. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la chambre du jeune Draco. Une faible lumière passait en effet sous cette porte.

- Entrez ! leur dit-on lorsque Lucius frappa doucement.

Ils trouvèrent Narcissa assise au bord du lit d'un petit ange endormi. Elle leur sourit.

- Désolé pour tout ça Severus, murmura-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, se contenta de dire le brun.

La femme avoua qu'elle voulait veiller son fils encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Lucius proposa donc un verre à son ami d'enfance pour clôturer cette soirée de Noël. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre au salon.

Lucius, en bon maître de maison, offrit le fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce à son hôte et se dirigea vers une commode pour sortir deux verres. Il revint un instant après, offrant l'un des verres à son amant.

- Crois-tu que cela suffira à détendre mes muscles endoloris ? ricana Snape en prenant le verre dont il en but une bonne partie.

- Oh certainement, répondit Malfoy en regardant le brun boire une longue gorgée. Un peu de course étirera tous tes muscles.

- Un peu de course ? s'étonna Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi irais-je…

Sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que des fourmillements parcouraient toute la surface de son crâne. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa l'homme blond qui s'était déjà relevé.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer tout ce que tu m'as fait subir sans me venger ? susurra Lucius en posant son verre sur la table avec précaution.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ? s'emporta Snape en se levant à son tour.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir avec les cheveux aussi longs que les miens, rigola le blond avant de partir en courant.

- Que…

Severus passa les mains dans ses cheveux, constatant qu'en effet, sous la pulsion d'une potion versée dans son cognac, ceux-ci poussaient rapidement.

- Aaahhh ! Malfoy ! Je vais te tuer !

Le grand maître des potions de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard partit donc en courant à la suite de son amant, laissant ses tous nouveaux cheveux fouetter son visage.

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Et une nouvelle fois, je me dois de vous rassurer, d'autres OS de ce genre, d'autres petits frères vont bientôt arriver. Et en attendant, Griffy (alias Griffouine) vous propose deux illustrations toujours aussi belles (dont une... mmmhh). Pour les voir, vous connaissez la démarche : rendez-vous sur mon profil. A tout bientôt ! _


End file.
